Automated hand brakes are known from the prior art, such as, for example, in the so-called motor-on-caliper design from the patent application DE 10 2011 004 772 A1. A description of the underlying mode of operation is provided with respect to FIG. 1.
An APB requires a certain current per actuator in order to reach its target clamping force. In the case of conventional parking brakes, this can be up to 23 A per actuator or a summation current of 46 A (the values are established in the VDA-305-100 cross exchange standard). The actuators are generally activated with a slight time offset (typically 40 milliseconds). This means a summation current of 46 A can flow in certain states. The electronic components must be configured for this value. Moreover, the current measurement chains in the range of 0 A to 46 A must also comply with precision requirements, for example, in VDA-305-100. In addition, the electrical system load is very high in the case of currents of 46 A.